The present invention is directed to a lamp with plural light-emitting diode (LED) assemblies that are carried on a post surrounded by a reflector, and to a method of making such a lamp.
As is known, light output of a LED device depends on its temperature. Temperature must be kept low to ensure efficient light production. Accordingly, it is beneficial to provide an LED lamp that includes plural LED assemblies with a heat sink for drawing heat away from the LED assemblies.
It is also desirable to provide a reflector for concentrating light from the plural LED assemblies. The LED assemblies may be mounted on a post so that the LED assemblies are surrounded by and spaced from the reflector. A circuit board provides the necessary electrical components and connections for operating the LED assemblies that are carried on the post.
However, the arrangement of the reflector, heat sink, circuit board, and post in an LED lamp with plural LED assemblies and the efficient assembly of these components have presented problems for designers of such lamps. One of the problems is how to efficiently connect LED assemblies that are carried on top of the post to a circuit board when the circuit board is carried at a base of the post and when the heat sink and reflector are also carried at the base of the post. Heat must conducted away from the LED assemblies at the top of the post to the heat sink at the bottom of the post and electrical connections must be made from the circuit board at the bottom of the post to the LED assemblies at the top of the post, and the arrangement of the components must facilitate automated manufacture of the lamp.